


bigger on the inside

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...in which we find Susan Pevensie on the stage in New York and the Ponds are invited backstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bigger on the inside

**Author's Note:**

> [Three Sentence Fiction Prompt](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html)
> 
> Doctor Who/Narnia, Ponds + Susan Pevensie, 1950s New York

“I was hoping it would be bigger on the inside,” Amy says, still gripping Rory’s hand painfully tight and staring inside the blue box that is just a box with barely enough room for one person inside, standing in a corner off the stage.  
  
“It’s just a prop; but in England I have a wardrobe that was once bigger on the inside,” Susan replies, on her way to her dressing room, but it seems the older couple are not really listening.  
  
Rory moves to put his arm around Amy’s shoulders and both of them stand, lost in memories; Susan looks at them and wonders whether her own eyes ever hold that extraordinary combination of joy and regret.


End file.
